Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Catgrl52
Summary: During Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry finds out he is part of a mysterious order, past secrets are revealed, and relationships are made. Yo! The 7th and "last" chapter is up! HOORAY! read read read...
1. Owl Post Once Again

Hello, all! This is my first REAL fanfic, so don't be TOO mean when you review this (check out my other "story" – hope you like it!). Enjoy!!! 

DISCLAIMER!!!: I am not J.K. Rowling, and frankly, (although I WOULD like all the money) I'm glad because she is under a LOT of pressure right now, what from having to finish all the books, etc. So, therefore none of these characters and material do NOT belong to me (but some stuff I made up, like the plot of this dratted fanfic!)(and yes it is 'dratted' – DRATTED!!! I like that word) and I am not getting ANY money and, ahem, "no copyright infringement is intended." Thank you.

Here you go!!!

And kudos to all who helped me in the making of this story (yes that means YOU allison!!!)

And just to warn you – I like parentheses (ha allison!) so don't get TOO annoyed with me if there are to many. I AM trying to cut back!!! Ha I'm a parentheses addict hehehehehe…

FINALLY! Here you go!! (really this time)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At number 4 Privet Drive, all was as it should've been at three in the morning. The Dursleys were all asleep, snoring peacefully with the occasional mutter from Vernon Dursley. And in the smallest bedroom in the house, a thin boy with unruly black hair and glasses lay on the bed, scribbling away at a piece of parchment with his lucky quill, the color matching that of his eyes: a bright bottle green. A large, leather bound book lay open beside him. This boy, as you know, was no ordinary boy. Well, considering the facts of: 

1) being a wizard 

2) surviving a curse that had never been survived before by anyone in the history of that curse 

3) surviving said curse at the age of one 

4) almost completely destroying the most powerful dark wizard in the world by reflecting said curse back onto him and receiving a lightning shaped scar on your forehead in the process 

5) thwarting said dark wizard's further attempts to kill you three times and counting 

6) being able to talk to snakes 

7) attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

8) being able to fly on a broomstick which happens to be a Firebolt, the best model there is 

9) becoming the youngest seeker in a century to be chosen to play on one of said school's four house teams 

and 

10) having an escaped convict for a godfather and an innocent one at that. 

If you call all of these things ordinary, then Harry Potter was an ordinary boy. HOWEVER, I seriously doubt that there is a single person living on this planet that would consider all of these things ordinary. Not even Harry considered all of these things, if any, ordinary. And so, Harry James Potter was not an ordinary boy. 

The snowy owl sitting inside the cage on the desk by the window screeched softly, causing Harry to jump slightly, resulting on a long scribble in the middle of the word 'goblin.' Harry looked at the parchment, his essay on the goblin kings of Transylvania, and read the sentence he had been writing.

"'King Octar the Ominous was brutally murdered in the year 1493, by an assassin who had been hired by the infamous gobl-ooghablugahgoo.' Hmm… no, Hedwig, I don't think Professor Binns will appreciate that very much, seeing as there never was any infamous gobl-ooghablugahgoo. Oh!" Harry had just looked up and seen what had caused Hedwig's outburst. Six owls, sitting in order from largest to smallest, were settled on the branch outside Harry's window, waiting patiently to be let inside to unload their burdens. Well, five of them were sitting patiently – the smallest was jumping up and down hooting hysterically and receiving glares of annoyance from the other five. Harry opened the window, and with reflexes toned from years of Quidditch, had his arm up by his head, catching Pidgewidgeon as the tiny owl zoomed (or tried to – it's package was HUGE) inside. He relieved Pig of his letter and package, the owl hooting happily the whole time. Harry released Pidgewidgeon, and he flew straight into the ceiling and was rendered unconscious. Harry let the other five owls into the room. Errol, the Weasley's owl, was looking much the worse for wear from the journey – Harry was afraid he was going to pass out. A screech owl Sirius had been sending him recently, Hagrid's barn owl, a calm version of Pidgewidgeon, all marched through the window after  Errol did indeed pass out in Harry's hands Harry had no idea whose it was, and the great horned owl sent from school with the list of supplies Harry would be needing for that school year. Harry took each owl's letter and package, the school owl leaving the moment Harry took it's letter. The more placid version of Pig fluttered to Hedwig's cage which Harry had opened, and made friends with Hedwig right away much unlike the relationship between Pig and Hedwig. After a drink from Hedwig's water bowl, it fluttered onto the floor wear Pig was lying, pecked him on the head and watched him try unsuccessfully to fly around the room, hooting drunkenly. The owl flew back to Hedwig's cage and began to preen. Hagrid's and Sirius' owls flew to the cage and did the same, both being old friends of Hedwig's. Harry settled back on the bed and began to read the letters from his friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you like it so far! Please review if you do! (heck, review even if you don't! – I LOVE reviews – yes, even flamers! But not ones with cuss words in them – I'm talking to the anonymous reviewer who put in the name space "don't give a f***" but spelled f*** out and put in the review space "that was retarded" – I already knew that and really don't need to hear it again) and will someone in their review tell me how to add on more chapters? Cuz if ya don't, then I won't know how and then you won't be able to finish reading the story, and we don't want that, now do we?


	2. Harry's Letters

The Second chapter!!! YAY!!! I hope you liked the first chapter. I love all of you who reviewed. Tell everyone about my story and get them to read it too!!! JK :-D. Hey! JK!!! Hahahahahaha!!! Get it? You know, like J.K. Rowling??? Hahahahaha!!! That's so funny!!! But anyway, thanks to all who helped (allison) and all who reviewed (you guys).

DISCLAIMER!!! I'm not JK Rowling, yada yada yada, no money is being made from this and "no copyright infringement is intended." HA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

padfoot4eva: thank you for your review. HEM HEM! For all the other peeps who read her review, I was the person who "interupptered" her and said "no allison you are so poo so HA!"

"leXis": I am EXTREMELY insulted by that. I did NOT copy that from another book, I was trying to make my fanfic seem as realistic as possible, and that was one way of how I am doing that. If you make any comments about how I am copying ACTUAL content from ANY of  the harry potter books again, I will block you as soon as you EVER try to review my story while logged in to fanfiction.net.

p.s. that's also the reason I have a disclaimer, so THERE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now for chapter dos! (for all you non-spanish speaking readers out there, dos means 2)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the first letter, which happened to be Ron's, there was a newspaper clipping:

CONTEST WINNER 

This year's annual Daily Prophet children's contest winner was Ronald Weasley. The prize was 100 Galleons and a new Nimbus Two-Thousand and One.

Harry read the letter.

Dear Harry,

            Hi, how are you? You'll never guess what happened. There is this contest that the Daily Prophet has once and year and you can enter if you're younger than 18. But to enter they have this list of five questions you have to answer correctly and the topic this year was Quidditch. If you get all the questions correct, they put your name in a cauldron, and pick one randomly. If they draw your name, you win. Guess who did. ME. The prize this year was 100 galleons and a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One! It may not be able to compete with a Firebolt, but it's the second best you can buy! Who knows, I might even make the Quidditch team this year, because didn't Oliver Wood graduate? And guess what else happened. I was going to get myself some new dress robes, but then FRED and GEORGE got me some. I have no idea where they got the money because these ones are really nice. As in REALLY nice. AND Hermione decided not to visit Krum in Bulgaria! She's arriving in two days! Can you believe my luck? But anyway, Happy Birthday to you. Hope you like the present. Dad and I'll come and get you on the 15th of August – have your trunk and everything packed and ready to go. Keep your Firebolt out, though, because we'll be flying over. Dad thought it would be best not to risk another incident like last year.

                                    Ron

P.S. hope you like the gift because I got the idea from Hermione – you know how she is with books.

Ron had indeed gotten Harry a book. Two, actually. One was titled Play by Play: a Quidditch History and the other was He Flew Like a Madman:a Biography of "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn. Both were by the author of one of Harry's favorite books, Kennilworthy Whisp. Harry had no idea how Pig had made the journey with the first, let alone both books. It was huge. Harry read the gold lettering at the bottom.

"'A complete and utterly accurate and extremely detailed retelling of every single official Quidditch game in the history of Quidditch from the first game in Queerditch Marsh till next Thursday.' Wow Ron!" 

Setting the two books aside, Harry looked at the unknown owl's letter, wondering who had written him.

Dear Harry,

            Happy Birthday! Have you met Whisper?

            "Whisper? Who's Whisper?" Harry thought out loud. As if to answer, the small calm owl hooted patiently and then returned to preening. 

She's my new owl. I visited Ron for a week at the beginning of the holidays before my trip to the Canary Islands and he helped me pick her out. Well, actually Pig picked her out, or she picked him, or they picked each other, or something. But they're the same breed (saw-whet owl) and she basically keeps Pig in line. And Crookshanks gets along with her really well.

"Hermione?" Harry mentally smacked himself for not recognizing her meticulous handwriting.

Well, actually he tried to eat her but she pecked him on the head so much that he has a small bald spot on the top of his head. After that, he decided that it wasn't worth losing so much hair over so little meat, and now they're best friends. It's really funny, because they will only sleep with each other. So half the time, he ends up sleeping in her cage. But anyway, I didn't visit Krum in Bulgaria after the Canary Islands because my parents couldn't go and they wouldn't let me go alone because it was with a boy, but they would let me go to Ron's because they know his dad. And I sort of wanted to visit Ron instead. But don't you dare tell him that!

Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione had had crushes on each other since their second year. However, both were too dense (at least Harry thought so) to realize how the other felt. And what with the Yule Ball incident and everything last year, both were convinced that the other liked them only as a friend.

Did Ron tell you about his prize? He got me the most beautiful book on wand-making. Isn't that sweet?

Hermione's most recent obsession was wands and was currently trying to find out all she could on how they were made. Harry thought that if she didn't become Minister of Magic she would make wands, undoubtedly rivaling Ollivander's.

It has the history of wand making, and charts of different woods and magical cores and what each one means and how each different kind of wood has to be extracted from the tree and everything you could imagine. It's really complicated! And it's so long, I started reading it two weeks ago and I'm not even halfway through. But it's the most beautiful book I've seen in my entire life!

"Coming from Hermione, that's saying A LOT," Harry said to the owls. "she's practically read every book there is in existence."

All red leather and gold lettering and gold edged pages. Anyway, I hope you like the present and I'll see you when you get to the Weasley's. ron said that would be in about two weeks.

Hope you have a good end of summer!

Love,

 Hermione

       Harry looked at the small package. It was about two inches long and an inch wide and had a note.

Harry-

            I decided that I was tired of always having to fix your glasses for you since you couldn't remember that spell I taught you third year. So, since my dad got lasex surgery (after REFUSING to let me fix his eyes for him with magic) I decided that he wouldn't miss a pair of his contact lenses. I spelled them to fit your vision and I spelled the container to automatically replace them if you ever lose them. Enjoy!

            Hermione

            "Thanks, Hermione!" Harry had been wishing for contacts for a very long time, but of course the Dursleys were not about to get him any. Harry removed his glasses and attempted to put them in. after five minutes and two very painful eyes, he succeeded. His vision went fuzzy for a moment, before clearing to pristine eyesight. Smiling, Harry read the Weasley family's many letters.

Dear Harry,

            I supposed Ronald told you about his prize. We are all very happy for him. Arthur will come with Ronald to your house by broomstick on the 15th of August. We all hope you had a great summer! Enjoy the sweets!

                        Love,

                                    Molly Weasley

            Inside the first of the many packages from the Weasley family was a large box of fudge and assorted cakes and tarts. The second letter also had an accompanying package.

******Authors note******

            I couldn't resist and had to steal a bit of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" by Ruskbyte (check him out – he's GOOD!). So, a lot of the following letter is Ruskbyte's, not mine. But I didn't copy it EXACTLY – just mostly. Read his version cuz it's really really good! Thank you.

Dear Harry,

            Happy Birthday! We (Fred and I) are writing to let you know that we have fulfilled your wish of getting our sweet baby brother a new set of dress robes. Also, due to your large donation towards Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, we are bestowing on you a most high honor.

            Here the handwriting changed.

George and I have decided to make you second-in-command of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and by being so, you will receive 20 percent of all profits from the sales of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes (hereafter "WWW") products.

            Again the handwriting changed.

Of course, we will be expecting further large donations on your part because of this (you didn't really think we would give you all that money, did you?). Furthermore, we are enclosing a complementary WWW starter pack. Try them on your cousin!

                        Cheers,

                                    Fred and George Weasley

            Inside this package were bunches of ton tongue toffees, canary creams, and various other pranks. Looking up, harry saw that there was one last letter from the Weasley family.

_Dear Harry,_

_            Ron said that the 31st was your birthday, so I decided to send you something. We've never really gotten to know each other very well, but I thought I'd write to you anyway. Oh, you probably already know that Fred and George got Ron some new dress robes, but they also got me some! So now if there's another Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year, I'll be able to wear these. You probably don't want to listen to me blabbering on all day, so I'll shut up. Happy Birthday and I'll see you on the 15th!_

            Here something that looked suspiciously like the word "love" was crossed out, and in it's place was:

                                    _Sincerely,_

_                                                Ginny_

            Ginny's gift was large and bulky, and was shaped similar to the package Harry had received his father's old invisibility cloak in. this package, however, was much heavier. Inside was a large black leather bundle and a note.

            _I wanted to get this for you because Bill and Charlie both have some and they said that they're very popular nowadays, but this was the only size that the store had. I know that it's a little big but you might grow into it or something. Perhaps you could do a shrinking charm on it – I didn't because I was afraid of messing up and not being able to fix it._

_                        (scribble),_

_                                    Ginny_

            Harry inspected the "scribble" closer, and realized that it said "love."

            He unrolled the black thing. It was a dress robe, only instead of silk or velvet, it was (as stated earlier) leather. 'Just my size,' he thought. 'my _new_ size, at least.'

            Harry changed tremendously over the summer. His height had changed a lot. It was mostly due to an abnormal growth spurt that he had had. But it was also due in small part to the fact that the Vernon Dursley had bought Dudley an exercise machine, in the hopes of him and Petunia, Dudley would use it to lose weight. Dudley, of course, threw a temper tantrum, proclaimed the machine broken, and deposited it in Harry's room, where all of his broken stuff was already. Bored one day, Harry decided that he was tired of being puny, and began to use the machine, which was actually not broken. Now, he was tall and very muscular. Harry had also changed in another way. He was now able to fell magic. He could feel it radiating off his wand, invisibility cloak, and other things in his possession. Furthermore, he could have sworn he felt _his_ _own_ magic _growing over the summer. About mid-July, Harry decided that his magic was strong enough that he could put up a magical block around number 4 Privet Drive in order to allow him to practice magic at home and not be detected by the Ministry of Magic. He tested it, and sure enough, it worked. This had positively terrified the Dursleys. They knew he was not allowed to practice magic outside of school. However, when Harry came downstairs one morning, reading a large book that was open and __floating in front of him, hands folded, neatly behind his back, _carrying his wand_, and no owl coming from the ministry to expel him from Hogwarts, they had panicked. Harry was now as tall as Dudley and five times as strong, so none of them could do anything. Harry could only vaguely remember the last time Dudley had insulted him or tried to beat him up. This caused great happiness to reign over the smallest bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive._

            Continuing on to Hagrid's letter, Harry read:

_Dear Harry,_

_            How have you been? Hope you're doing okay. Sorry about the mess._

There was clear goo all over the top of Hagrid's letter, and was dripping onto the floor in puddles.

_Fang got ahold of this letter while I was writing it. Anyway, happy birthday to you. Enjoy the cake and I'll see you at Hogwarts. _

_            Hagrid_

            In the package was one of Hagrid's infamous rock cakes. Harry grimaced. Suddenly, he had an idea. Chuckling, Harry put it aside to read Sirius' letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_            Happy birthday. I am currently unable to get you a big birthday present, since I am still "at large." If you ever come across Peter Pettigrew, please inform him I would like to have a little chat with him, with Cornelius Fudge present. I will see you this year, as I will be traveling back to Hogsmeade. _

_                        Love,_

_                        Sirius_

_p.s. I am sending you this rock that I have had. I believe it will be useful to you this year. I won't say why though._

            The rock was red with golden stripes on it, and was about the size of a thimble. 

            'Igneous rock,' thought Harry. 'Intesting. And powerful. It's buzzing like mad.'

            'Buzzing' was the term Harry used to describe the aura anything that contained or had been affected by magic gave off.

            But Harry pondered on Ginny's letter. He knew that she liked him – why else would she be writing him? And he also knew what his feelings for her were – nothing. Well then what was this fluttery feeling in his stomach?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey! Hope you like it! Review PLEASE!!! I am going to post chapter 3 and two other chapters that were going to be later in the story when I get back from Spain (I'm getting back on the 19th of July – I'll have the thingies typed and posted hopefully by the 25th or so). I will not be finishing the story because I want to start on my version of book numbah 6. BUT! I will post a "chapter" containing a good bit of the rest of the story in shortened form, so that all you lovely fans of mine (lol!) can find out what WOULD have happened. Sorry if you got your hopes up. See you when I get back! –Catgrl52


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

Hello, beautiful and adoring fans! Catgrl52 here. This is the chapter that is just about everything that WOULD'VE happened if I had continued this story. Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been in the mood really after getting back from Spain. Yes I KNOW I promised to have it up by the 25th. Sorry. Anyway, um… oh yeah!

DISCLAIMER!!!!!: Not mine not mine not mine NOT MINE! Ha. Not mine, all J.K.'s except the plot, you know what I mean. **sweet little high-pitched voice** All Characters and situations are property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Books and no money is being made off this and _a-hem_ "no copyright infringement is intended." HA!

Now for answers to my lovely reviewers:

**Kalor**: Thank you very much. I agree, It's no fun if he can do everything cuz if he could then he could just go "KABOOM!" and then Voldemort would disappear. Don't worry, Harry can't… should I tell you? Hmm… fine I will cuz I'm not really finishing this. He can't apparate (spelling?) and he's not an animagus. And he's not all powerful. Just mostly-powerful.

**Private Nichole:** Thank you! That's so nice of you! Hey, are you like, a private-eye or something?

**Padfoot4eva**: I know you only reviewed chapter one cuz you've already read the whole thing and you're at camp right now but I'm putting you up here anyway. YOU ARE MEGA MEGA ULTRA BIG TIME POO!!! Ha. 

**"leXis":** same as padfoot4eva. I know you only reviewed chapter one. and I already spoke to you about your rudeness and how insulted I was, but I'm telling you something else here. I think you should hold your breath or at least shut your mouth cuz I don't want to hear whatever shit you have to say. So there. Copied it from the book indeed. 

Now for Chapter Tres! (for all you non-spanish speaking folk out there, tres means 3)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time the fifteenth had rolled around, Harry had gotten a lot accomplished. These things included writing back to everyone, setting out Hagrid's rock cake for Dudley to find, watching Dudley stuff the cake greedily into his mouth when he did find it, laughing as Dudley howled in pain after biting down, riding his new motorcycle, and pondering (grimly) on what to do about the ever growing threat of Voldemort. He had also managed to use almost half of Fred and George's gift on Dudley.

On the problem of Voldemort, Harry had no idea what to do. He had subscribed to the Daily Prophet, and had read through each issue 3 times over. So far his searches had proved unsuccessful. So, Harry had finally decided that Voldemort was biding his time to gather more followers, and Harry had to be happy with that conclusion.

Around midmorning, Harry was sitting in his room when he heard a tapping at his window. Looking up, he saw Fawkes sitting on his windowsill with a look on his face that greatly surprised Harry. Instead of having his normal sage-like appearance, the usually serene bird did not look just slightly annoyed, but downright irritated. He had the air of someone who had just gotten caught contradicting himself. Harry decided it would be best to open the window quickly, and he did.

"'Lo Fawkes, what brings you here?" Harry asked the disgruntled-looking bird.

_You,_ Fawkes answered. Ignoring Harry's bulging eyes, he continued. _I am here to take you to your first meeting of the Order of the __Phoenix_.__

"What the-" But Harry got no farther than this. Fawkes had suddenly started to sing, a low and haunting tune that made Harry suddenly very sleepy. Without another sound, Harry blacked out and fell to the floor with a thump.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _He was in a giant hall, much like the great hall at Hogwarts, only instead of stone, the entire room was made of gold, silver and rubies. There was a soft rustling all around the room, and soft singing from many voices filled the air. Looking up, he saw what was creating the noises and singing. There were Phoenixes.__ And not just red and gold ones. Some were royal blue and grey, some were black and yellow, Harry even saw one silver and green one (but just one).  On the floor where he was, there were hundreds of golden and ruby studded perches arranged in a circle. Beneath each one was a tray with ashes on it, some of the piles larger than others. Fawkes was in front of him on an especially large perch. The sight of all the other phoenixes flying in the air and singing made him want to take wing himself, and he was about to do so when Fawkes sang out one long, golden note. With a swirl of feathers, the Phoenixes were on their perches._

_            'You all know why we are meeting today,' Fawkes said. All the phoenixes nodded in agreement. 'Harry, say hello.'_

_            'Um, hello?'_

_            'Very good. Now, I suppose you would like to know where you are, why you are here, and all that sort of thing as people always do when they are brought here for the first time.' Fawkes turned a black eye toward him, then glared at many of the other phoenixes, who were chuckling._

_            'Yes, actually, I would.' Harry was starting to get irritated at Fawkes. 'Now listen, you can't just go off abducting people and bringing them to this place, whatever it is-'_

_            'Phoenix Hall'_

_            'Yes, without giving them some sort of invitation, or warning, or-'_

_            'Oh, do be quiet and let me explain!'_

_            Harry shut up._

_            'Thank you. Now, as I said before, you are in Phoenix Hall. If there is ever a time you need to come here, just close you eyes and picture it in your mind. You are here because you have been selected to become a member of the Order of the __Phoenix__ in one year's time, and-'_

_            'Wait. In one year? Why not now?'_

_            'If you would let me finish, I would tell you. As I was saying, you have been selected to become a member of the Order of the __Phoenix__ in one year's time, and you are here to complete the pre-initiation rites. Now, before we start, are there any questions you would like to ask?'_

_            'Yeah. Let's see, um… well, first of all, why aren't all the phoenixes here red and gold like you,' looking down, he added, 'and me?'_

_            'The color of their plumage are the colors of the house that they were in at Hogwarts, or in the founders' case, the house they headed.'_

_            'Founders? Of what?'_

_            'Of Hogwarts, of course.' Indicating at four larger phoenixes with more brightly colored plumage than the rest of the phoenixes, Fawkes said their names See, there's Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and,' Fawkes gave a small pause before finishing, 'Salazar Slytherin.' He nodded at the only green and silver phoenix in the room._

_            'What is the Order of the __Phoenix__ for, anyway?'_

_            'To fight evil and injustice and that sort of thing.'_

_            'Well, then why is Salazar Slytherin here?' The Silver and green phoenix glared at Harry. 'I mean, didn't he put that basilisk in Hogwarts and doesn't he hated wizards that aren't pureblooded and everything?'_

_            'Harry, just because someone has an argument with another person that doesn't make them evil.'_

_            'But-'_

_            'Salazar Slytherin was friends with the three other founders of Hogwarts. The only reason he built the chamber of secrets was because he had just had a big argument with Godric Gryffindor and was very driven to do this by his anger. That does not make him evil.'_

_            'Well then. But, aren't the founders dead? Why are they here if they're dead?'_

_            'the first four members of the Order of the __Phoenix_ have the privilege of continuing to be part of the order, despite the fact that they died a long time ago. So, no, your father and mother are not here.'__

_            'What?'_

_            'Your father and Mother were both members of the Order of the __Phoenix_ along with Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Sirius Black. Sirius, however, is still with us, gladly.' Harry looked around wildly, and spotted a red and gold phoenix with a very familiar pair of brown eyes _(sorry I don't know what the color of Sirius' eyes are so I made them brown)_. Glad to have _someone _he knew here, Harry smiled and turned back to Fawkes. __

_            'Is anyone else I know here?'_

_            'Well, I'm assuming you know Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, so, yes.'_

_            Harry turned to his left to see a pair of bright twinkling eyes and stern sharp eyes looking back at him._

_            'Hello Harry,' Dumbledore said quietly._

_            'Now, anymore questions?'_

_            'Um… yes. Two, actually. First of all, when am I going to actually _become_ a member of the Order of the __Phoenix__ and did the Order have anything to do at all with my strange growth spurt over the summer?'_

_            'In one year and yes, it did. Some members of the order thought that you were a bit too,' fawkes paused, searching for the right word. 'Shrimpy, and didn't think you frail body could stand the force of the magic that we were going to give you.' Fawkes continued, ignoring Harry's cries of protest. 'so, to remedy that, we infused some, let's call it "grower" into you, and now you are a big strong healthy boy. And quit muttering because you thought the exact same thing yourself and that's is the reason you started using your cousin's exercise machine.'_

_            'The reason I felt that way wouldn't have anything to do with, I don't know, maybe you putting that in me?' Harry asked._

_            'I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer,' Fawkes answered haughtily._

_            'Humph.'_

_            'Now, may we please begin the pre-initiation rites?'_

_            'Fine, I'm ready.'_

_            'Good.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry opened his eyes, and found himself on the floor on his back, in his room, and Fawkes gone. On Harry's stomach was a single red and gold feather (I know it's cheesey). Picking it up, Harry twirled it in his fingers for a moment, put it in his trunk, and looked around.

            "I need to get outside."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ronald Weasley swooped in and out of the low clouds, doing tricks and flips on his new broom.

            "Slow down Ron! I can't keep up with you when you're on that new Nibus!" his dad, Arthur Weasley called out to him.

            "I know dad, isn't it great?" His dad laughed as Ron did a triple loop-de-loop.

            "Hey, let's drop for a moment because I think we're getting close to Harry's house." They both flew lower and spotted number 4, Privet Drive. 

            Walking up the sidewalk to Harry's house, Ron whispered to his dad. "Um, dad? I don't think it's a good idea to have your wand out."

            "I think it's better to let Dursley know I'm armed so he won't be difficult and try to stop Harry from leaving. If he doesn't do what I say, I'll just threaten to curse him." Ron giggled (yes I know, boys don't giggle, but chuckled didn't really fit and I couldn't think of a better word).

            Arthur Weasley knocked on the door. After a few moments, it creaked open, and Dudley, Harry's fat cousin ("fatter than ever I see," thought Ron) poked his nose out and froze when he saw Mr. Weasley's wand. 

            "Hello, is your cousin here? We've come to pick him up," Mr. Weasley said. Dudley gave a small squeak and disappeared inside. "I think that went over well, don't you?" Mr. Weasley asked his son. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and turned to see a boy that looked to be about 18 years old turning the corner onto Privet Drive doing a pop-wheelie on a red and gold motorcycle. The motorcycle stopped in front of number 4 and the boy got off and ran up to Ron and Mr. Weasley.

            "Um, hello, I'm Ron Weasley and this is my dad, um… do I know you?" The boy looked very familiar.

            "Nope. I'm Harry Potter, Ron Weasley's best friend. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

            Ron stared at Harry. He had been taller than Harry at the end of the school year, but now Harry was a full 5 inches taller than _him._ His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

            "Harry! Is this really a, what are they called, a _motorslickle_?_" _

            "Yes it is a motorcycle. I'll show it to you when we get to the burrow."

            "Now wait a minute!" This is getting too weird, he thought. "How are we supposed to get that thing from here to our house?"

            "Like this." Turning, Harry pulled out his wand and said "_Reducto__!" The motorcycle promptly grew to the size of an orange (I couldn't think of anything better) and Harry said "__Accio__ Motorcycle" and the miniature motorcycle flew to his hand. Sticking the tiny motorcycle into his back pocket, he turned around and said, "Well, why don't we go get my trunk."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(this next bit is just Harry and Ron talking on the way to his house)

            (Ron) "So… how was your summer?"

            "Okay, yours?"

            "Good, it was fine."

            "That's good. So… like the broom."

            "Yeah isn't it great? I really like it. I'm planning on trying out for keeper this year."

            "Really? That's good."

            Silence.

            "So… where are your glasses?"

            "Well, for my birthday Hermione got me a pair of contact lenses, so I don't need glasses anymore."

            "What are contact lenses?"

            "Little bits of glass or plastic-"

            "What's plastic?"

            "Stuff Muggles made up."

            "Oh."

            "Anyway, they're these bits of plastic or glass that muggles put in their eyes to make them see better."

            "Who'd want to do that? If I ever put something in my eye, it really hurts."

            "Well, these are made so that they don't hurt your eyes."

            "Oh."

            Silence.

            "So… I got prefect."

            "Really? That's great!"

            "It is?"

            "Yeah! Sure it is! Good job, man!"

            "Oh. Um… ok, thanks."

            Silence.

            (Mr. Weasley) "Hey boys! We're just about home! Drop down a bit!"

            (Both) "Ok!"

            "Well… welcome back Harry."

            "Thanks Ron."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley stepped into the dark house and were greeted with an explosion of sound and light.

            "Happy Late Birthday, Harry!"

            "Hey, you made it!"

            "Oh goodness, Harry, look how you've grown!" (That would be Mrs. Weasley)

            "Happy Birthday, Harry," Ron said, smiling. "We thought we'd throw you a little surprise party when we got back. Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

            Harry looked around, grinning. "Course I do, mate. Who wouldn't like their first birthday party?"

            Ron grinned, relieved. "Hey, come on, let's have some cake."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Yeah, I know, it was very cheesey, but I really wanted Harry to have a birthday party before he turned 50. So, hope you like it! Important A/N: because of my recent discovery that the vast majority of people who give flamers give them anonymously, I will no longer be accepting anonymous reviews (my mom is also making me). I'm really sorry to all you nice anonymous people, but I don't like being cussed at. See the reviews for "It's 'Arry Potter!" to see what I mean. If you are anonymous and want to tell me what you think, email me at ecg12129@aol.com. But you gotta be nice or else I'll report you to the mean email blocking people. So there. Now, what should I call my new Harry potter fanfic? It's current title is sucking butt with "Harry Potter and the Second War," so I want to change it but my brain is currently on summer vacation in Spain cuz it missed the plane ride home and so I can't think of anything better. Suggestions are welcome!

Love y'all!

Catgrl52  ^∙.∙^ 


	4. She Thinks I'm What?

Hello, one and all! Catgrl52 here, saying my new kittens are as cute as ever! Cuter, if possible. Thanks to all who reviewed. Um… oh yeah! This is chapter number I don't know. You all know I am not finishing this story, and I had gotten an idea for this before I got to this point in my fanfic. So I decided to post it cuz I like this chapter and the chapter after it. And it is when… you'll find out! Now, here we go with the usuals.

DISCLAIMER!!!!: Oh, come on you guys, y'all know very well by now that it's: NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE! So there. Harry Potter is NOT MINE, and I'm not J.K. Rowling. Blah blah blah.

Now for my lovely reviewers that reviewed the last chapter and a few who didn't (a-_hem _ALLISON).

**Arimel****: Yes Harry will wind up with Ginny of course, but you forgot to read and/or review the third chapter. So go do that NOW! And you do to have a name and I know it and I don't think it's boring, justly slightly uninteresting. JK. HA! THAT'S FUNNY! GET IT? JK? AS IN JK = JUST KIDDING AND J.K. ROWLING? THAT'S SO FUNNY!!! HAHAHA, hoo, hoo, ha, hooo… ok, I'm fine now.**

**Padfoot4eva:** WHAT'S THE DEALIO??? REVIEW!!! I'll send you an email and remind you to review.

There! Now that that's all taken care of, we can continue my wonderful story! (lol)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day in Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid was bursting with excitement.

            "Got summat to show yeh!" he said softly, his voice quivering with anticipation. "Be quiet now, yeh don' want ter wake 'em up jus' yet!"

            "Oh, what are they? Blast-ended screwts that we're going to raise from the dead?" drawled Draco Malfoy, raising shouts of laughter from the Slytherins, or in Pansy's case, shrieks. Hagrid began to look ashamed, then suddenly he stopped and, with a determined look on his face, raised his head, stuck out his chin, and said, "no, Draco, they're not. These are much gentler creatures that won't harm yeh if you don't harm 'em. It won't matter if yeh insult 'em cuz they can't hear yeh. However, that was not the case with some past creatures I 'ave shown to this class."

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all speechless. Everyone was. But nobody was as shocked as Malfoy himself, gaping at Hagrid, opening and closing his mouth with no sound coming out. Hagrid had never stood up to anyone before. Malfoy quickly recovered, however. But being caught by surprise, he had no snide comment to remark, and simply sat at one of the many tables with filled fishbowls on them.

            "Now, I want yeh to come over here, and look in this 'ere tank. Remember to hush!" Hagrid led them to a large tank filled with water. All the girls gasped. Inside the tank, floating in the water, were about thirty egg-like things. They were blue and turquoise green, and had they been stationary, would have been as unremarkable as any egg, dyed by muggles for an Easter-egg hunt. However, these were obviously not Easter eggs. Aside from floating to the top of the tank then floating back down a foot or so and spinning, they were emitting tinny bubbles, as if the "eggs" were asleep.

            "Everyone get a fishbowl and get in line!" Hagrid said. He took Harry's bowl, and, using a cup, scooped out one of the "eggs" and popped the "egg" into it. Doing the same with all the students, he instructed them to carefully walk back to one of the tables and not try to spill the water.

            "Er, Neville? Perhaps I better take yours," he said worriedly.

            "No professor! I'm fine! Really!" Neville was unusually confident this morning, much to the surprise of everyone.

            "Well… if you're sure." Neville confidently walked back to his seat, not spilling a drop. Harry felt like applauding. Ever since he had found out about his parents, Harry had felt a slight pang in his stomach every time Neville was laughed at or goofed up. Hagrid looked relieved. "All righ' now, everyone carefully – carefully! Yeh want to wake 'em up, not give 'em a concussion—tap on the glass."

            Everyone did so, and Harry, preparing himself for a vicious attack in case one came from the thing, followed suit. This time everyone gasped. The "eggs" unfurled to reveal tiny blue and turquoise green humanoid things with brownish reddish hair on their heads. They swam around, looking curiously out at their "humans" and blowing bubbles, or in some cases, (such as Malfoy's, who had rapped the glass hard with his knuckles) the things were crouching at the bottom of the bowl, trying to disappear. 

            "Blue water squarips!" proclaimed Hagrid. (Pronounced square - ips) "Caught 'em myself in the lake this mornin'! Now, the blue ones are the girls, and greenish ones be the boys! Everyone, get a partner with someone who has a girl if yeh've got a boy, and vice versa!"

            Harry ended up with Neville. Surprisingly, it was not accompanied by the usual feeling of dread he had when partnered with Neville previously. Hermione and Ron, were together, however. Ron was slightly pink around the ears and Hermione was trying to hide a blush by going about in her usual business-like manner. _Maybe they'll realize how the other feels, _thought Harry. _It's about time they started admitting how much they care about each other._

            Neville was doing very well with his squarip, which happened to be a girl. It seemed to have taken a liking to Neville, looking up at him lovingly from watery black eyes,, nudging the glass in what it thought to be an affectionate manner, emitting a long stream of bubbles, and purring (at least that's what the noise it was making sounded like). Neville then made the slight mistake of sticking his finger into the water: his squarip (which he was now affectionately calling Jessica) (I don't know why Jessica, it just called to me, _Jessica, name her Jessica) had grabbed onto his finger and refused to let go, nudging his finger and purring some more. Not until Neville, in a last attempt to regain control of his finger, lifted her out of the water did she release him to plop down into the bowl and gaze at him lovingly._

"Now, pour both bowls into the larger fish tank on yer tables, an' watch what happens!"

Harry and Neville's squarips did nothing. Nevilles continued to gaze at him lovingly, and Harry's tried to attract her attention by doing flips and tricks under water and jumping above the water. After a while, he floated to the bottom of the tank, with a forlorn look on his face. Harry truly felt sorry for the little guy, having known what it was like trying to attract a female's attention and her not noticing in the slightest. He perked up only after harry sticking a small bit of purple Himalayan water-weed from a bowl on the table into the tank. He then proceeded to show it off, finally winning the girl's attention, who left Neville without a second thought when she saw the water weed (I know I'm adding lots of fluff, I can't help it, I just want to give y'all an idea of what the thingies are like). Neville chuckled.

Ron and Hermione's, however, had had quite a different reaction. Upon seeing each other, they began swimming around each other and doing flips and tricks and blowing streams of bubbles, which appeared to be how the creatures communicated.

"Oh, hey! Everyone, come 'ave a look! That means they like each other, they do!" cried Hagrid. Both Ron's and Hermione's blushes deepened. Harry grinned. "okay, write yer names on the tank and get ter yer next class! Oh, and," Hagrid paused, his face furrowed with decision. Suddenly he looked resolute. "Yer homework is to get different plants to see what these beauties like ter eat! We'll be taking care of them for the res' o' the year." Harry was impressed. Hagrid had never given homework before. It seemed that for once, their Care of Magical Creatures Class would be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked while walking back towards the castle.

            "Wow! I've never seen Neville do so well in a class before besides Herbology!" said Ron.

            "I know! You're really lucky you got him as a partner, Harry!" said Hermione.

            "Wait a minute!" demanded Ron. "What about me? Aren't I a good partner to have?"

            "Well, of course you are! But Care of Magical Creatures isn't really your strongest asset," she answered. Harry could see she was trying to retort back but was failing miserably as she was beginning to blush slightly again.

            "Oh really! Well then, what are my strongest assets?" persisted Ron.

            "Well… you are… um, you're very… uh," Hermione began to blush furiously now, and Harry was trying very hard not to laugh. Averting her eyes from Ron's queatining and Harry's amused ones, Harmione looked at the ground and mumbled something.

            "What? I don't think I understood you correctly, Hermione," Ron pestered.

            "You're… you're… uh," Hermione hesitated, blushing even more.

            "Yes?" Ron waved his hand in the air, trying to keep the flow of words coming from her mouth.

            "you're – you'reveryniceand," she paused for only a moment. "You'reveryniceandcute!" With that, Hermione turned and ran up to the castle as fast as she could without a backwards glance.

            "I tole you so!" laughed harry, clapping his dumbstruck friend on the back. 

            "she th-th-thi-thi-thinks i-i-i-I'm c-c-cute?" He stuttered. "I need to sit down." With that, he plopped onto the ground. The fall must have affected his brain somehow because he suddenly got a vague, dreamlike smile on his face and a far-off looking expression in his eyes and said in a dreamy voice, "she thinks I'm cute."

            "Come on," said Harry, grabbing Ron's arms and attempting to pull him up. Ron refused to budge.

            "She thinks I'm cute," he repeated. "She thinks I'm cute… cute… hmm…"

            "Oh get up, you!" Harry pulled harder. "The Yule Ball's in two weeks, you gotta ask Hermione before someone else does." Harry looked at his friend. Suddenly he had an idea. "Well, of course, you don't have to, that is, if you want another incident like last years Yule Ball with Krum," he said nonchalantly, shrugging.

            Ron's face lost its dreamy expression as his eyes widened. He jumped up, grabbed Harry, and proceeded to run back up to the castle as fast as he could, dragging a laughing Harry the whole way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey! Thank you so much for reading! Now review! I am quite sure I don't need to tell you guys to be nice. I think I've gotten that point across enough already. So review and be nice! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Please review. NOW! Ok. I'll shut up now.

Love y'all,

Catgrl52    ^·∙·^    y'all know this is a kitty now, right?

P.S. REVIEW!

P.P.S. RIGHT NOW!!!!


	5. Important AN: SORRY! :

Yo dudes and dudettes, catgrl52 here, saying SORRY!!! L I have been a very bad girl by not updating! So sorry. Here's why: 1) SCHOOL 2) HOMEWORK 3) busy with other stuff 4) things that I am not going to tell you about, and 5) don't feel like it. I do want to finish this (and my other) fanfic, truly I do. I just never can get around to it. My multiple family member hog the computer and whenever I try to type something and my mom or someone needs to get on, my mom will say "can't you do that later?" and my big bro will say, "get off, I need to get on" and my dad will say, "I need to get on there for a minute" and everything else. So it's very hard to get much typing done for a "silly little fanfiction" (IT'S NOT SILLY! L *sniff*) at my house. I'll try to update when I can. REALLY!!! Don't rush me (not that any of you WOULD, since you are all NICE PEOPLE AND DON'T GIVE MEAN REVIEWS TO NICE PEOPLE!!!! a-_hem_), and I'll try to get it typed ASAP. I PROMISE that it will be typed by new years.

My piece of random advice for the day: when unknown peeps on the net ask you for your asl )age, sex, and location), and you don't want to give it to them, instead of saying "sorry, I can't tell you" or "not telling," say something like, "257, heshewhatsit, and Pluto." It's very fun. 

My piece of random information about myself for the day: Guess what? I'm gonna take kara-tay lessons. Yes, I know it is karate, but I like saying kara-tay sometimes and this is one of those times. "You think you're so cool with all your kara-tay…" Owen Wilson, Shanghai Noon. "…that's so cool, you fighting back there, with all your kara-tay, cha cha-cha-cha cha-cha-cha cha cha!" once again, Owen Wilson, Shanghai Noon.

Love y'all!

Catgrl52    ^·∙·^     ok, I am now POSITIVE that everyone knows that this thingy right here is a kitty *merow!* (that's my kitty at home)


	6. A New Way to Use a Spell

HELLO! Catgrl52 here, saying WE WON OUR FIELD HOCKEY GAME TONIGHT AND I JUST PLAYED THE BEST GAME IN MY LIFE!!!! YAY FOR ME!!!! The score was 6-0. Ha! Anyways, this is the second to last chappy I'll be posting. The last one is the one that has all (well, most of. Ok, SOME OF!) the things I was gonna put in this fanfic. Sadly, I ran out of time. It's my fault really. Anyways, most of the stuff happens before this but some after, so you'll just hafta use you imaginations and insert the stuff in between the chappy before this and the chappy before that. I think it covers everything. And I'm not gonna post it until you give me lots and lots of review! So there! Now for the usuals…

DISCLAIMER!!!: um, hello guys? I think that everyone has gotten the frikin' point that I AM NOT JK ROWLING!!!! NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR S*** IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME!!!! Actually, I made the plot of this single story but took a bunch of stuff from her. Ok, you get the drift.

Now for all my LOVELY REVIEWS!!! *sniff*… I'm so glad you guys reviewed me… it makes me so happy! *sniff* WAAAAAH! *crying hysterically because everyone is so nice in their reviews* except for SOME people… anyway, here you go!

**Athenakitty** – thanks for reviewing! Um… let's see… I'm gonna answer your questions in the order I got them. Review 1: Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes Review 2: Yes, maybe he can if you want him to, yes, and no! Oh wait. Never mind. Yes. Review 3: yes, yes, and huh? What question? REVIEW IN COMPLETE SENTENCES PEOPLE!!!

**Filia** – Go see my bio. HUMPH!

**emily**!!! **– thank you! I did update!**

**arimel – thank you! Yes, Harry is gonna wind up with Ginny even though I'm not writing that part. I said that last chapter, didn't I? See you in school.**

I think that's it! Yes ALLISON I decided not to reply to you this time cuz you STILL haven't reviewed me!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Harry and Ron had arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Ron was gasping for breathe.

            "Harry?"

            "Yes Ron?"

            "Do you – have any – idea – how much you – weigh?" Ron wheezed. "hinky – punky – um – hunky – punky – Harry?"

            "Yes Ron?"

            "What's the password?"

            "What, did you brain take a holiday when Hermione-"

            "Yes."

            "-declared her-"

            "Yes!"

            "-passionate, undying-"

            "YES HARRY IT DID!"

            Harry shut up.

            "Thank you," Ron said, now having gotten his breath back.

            "Love for you?" Harry finished.

            "The password?!?" Ron cried.

            "First say 'I love Hermione Granger and think she has a nice butt.'"

            "Harry…" 

            "Say it."

            "No!"

            "Fine. We'll just wait out here until someone else goes and ask Hermione to the ball."

            "ARGH!! Alright! I love Hermione Granger and..."

            "Yes?"

            Ron turned bright red. "And thinkshehasanicebutt. There! SATISFIED?!?"

            "Quite. Hinky-punk," said Harry calmly.

            The fat lady swung open and Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him inside. 

            "Where's Hermione?" he yelled at the common room.

            Dean shrugged. "I think she's in the girl's dorm. She ran in here crying and all the other girls ran up after her."

            Ron bolted for the staircase to the right.

            "Wait Ron! I don't think we can go in the girls dorm!" Harry called after him.

            "I don't ca—WOAH!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I was gonna have him run up there, but then I read the fifth book and thought up and even better way for it to happen. Actually, I sorta thought it up before I read the fifth book. I mean, isn't it kinda obvious that the boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm? So I had something written down, but then I decided to change it cuz this is more accurate and I like this version better anyway. It shows off my ingeniousness. LOL! Ok, enough bragging. But anyway, just thought I'd let you know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A loud banging, like a gong, filled the air. Ron, his arms waving like pinwheels, began a furious struggle to continue his flight up the stairs. The stairs seemed to be winning, but Harry couldn't figure out why. Then he noticed that instead of the stairs being stairs, they had become a ramp (Harry's really bright, ain't he?). Ron, finally losing, slid  back down the slick ramp. Two 4th years, including Ginny, slid down and landed deftly beside Ron. 

            "What happened?" asked Ron.

            "You tried to get upstairs?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded, becoming more and more frantic by the second. "You can't. It's a rule. The founders thought that girls were more trust-worthy than boys. That's why we can go into your dorm, but you can't go into ours. Oh, by the way," she added. "Hermione's upstairs, crying her eyes out. What'd you say to her?"

            "Nothing! Go get her and tell her to come down!" Ron demanded urgently.

            "To bad, so sad. Nothing I say is going to make her come down. You must have really upset her."

            "FINE! If you won't get her down, **I will," he replied.**

            "But you ca-" But ginny was cut short. Ron did the most unexpected thing Harry had ever seen. Brandishing his wand, Ron cried "_Accio__ Hermione Granger!"_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I was gonna be mean and leave you hanging, but I didn't wanna hafta post twice and if I had been mean, this chapter would've been too short. So, because I was so nice and didn't leave you lovely readers hanging, you MUST review. HA! Continuing…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione Granger sat on her bed, crying her eyes out. She had just ruined EVERYTHING with Ron! "H-h-h-how cou-could I have b-b-been so st-stupid?! He'll ne-never talk t-t-to me again!!" She sobbed into Parvati's arms. The other girls looked at each other, forlorn. They really liked Hermione, brain and all. Suddenly, a loud clanging filled the air.

            "I wonder who that could be?" said Ginny, sarcastic but soft, so Hermione wouldn't hear. She and her friend Joanna Fuller ran out of the dorm and slid down the now smooth staircase. Hermione sobbed even louder.

            "Shh, shh, it's ok, he'll talk to you again, I promise," Parvati said soothingly, looking at all the other girls with an almost amused but pitying look. Everyone except Ron and Hermione themselves knew that they both liked each other. Hermione's crying eased slightly. Suddenly, Hermione began experiencing the strangest feeling. She felt as though some magical force was picking her up and pulling her out the door. Looking down, she realized that this was not just a feeling. She was actually floatingtowards the door! Shrieking, she tried to run back to Parvati and the others, who were trying to grab hold of her arms, but she was steadily gaining speed, and, being airborn, she could not run back inside. She whizzed down the ramp/staircase, shrieking the whole way. But her screams of terror were suddenly silenced when she found herself in the arms of none other than Ron Weasley himself.

            "Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Hermione! Please come to the Yule Ball with me! Please!" begged Ron. ("What's gonna happen now?" says the Author. If you guessed that they were gonna start making out in the middle of the common room, you were… ri- WRONG! HA! SOOOOOOOOOO cliché! I mean, it's SO overused. Really. Truly, it is. Don't you agree?) Hermione stared at him,stunned. It seemed to Harry that she still hadn't gotten over the shock of being suddenly picked up and whisked down into the common room by Ron's amazingly powerful summoning charm. She shook her head suddenly and gave him a quick kiss.

            "Of COURSE I'll go with you!!!" she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug (that sounds really dumb, doesn't it? Well, it looks fine in my mental image of this entire scene. And what was she supposed to do, start making out with him?).

            Ron was so surprised that her almost dropped Hermione. But he didn't (the audience breathes a sigh of relief). Setting her down gently, He hugged her back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            And we all go "AAWW! Isn't that sweet?" Cheesey, actually. Anyways, REVIEW! You know u want to!!! Love all you guys!

Plenty of love,

Catgrl52     

and here's the… you guessed it! The KITTY!

^·∙·^   – merow


	7. What Would Happen

Hello! Catgrl52 here. I'm really sorry if you had wanted me to finish this fanfic, but I want to work on my 6th book fanfic and the fifth book came out already (you knew that). But I wanted everyone to know what would've happened, so I am writing this. This has most things that would've been explained in the thingy later on. Tell me if I missed anything.

I don't know if I need this but I'll put it up anyway. 

DISCLAIMER!!!: not mine, not mine, you know the drill. All J.K.'s yada yada yada, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm not in a peppy mood right now so that's why I'm not shouting it with my usual cheer for the whole entire world to hear. Okay, READ. Hey! I just made a rhyme. How 'bout that? So, let's see… what would've happened…

Oh P.S. I'm gonna put up another chapter thanking everyone who reviewed cuz no one new reviewed the last chapter (_a-HEM!!!)._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Ron would have been Prefects. Harry would not have minded. Malfoy would have gotten prefect too and made fun of Harry for not getting it. Harry would have explained that he was glad Ron got it because for once Ron would get a chance in tle spotlight instead of him. Do you get what I mean? Cuz it's kinda hard to explain. Harry's tired of being idolized and Ron's tired of being overlooked so they get to switch places.

The defense teacher would have been a girl.

Harry and Ginny would have gone out and Ron and Hermione would have gone out (if you read the chapter before this then you know that last bit already).

Care of magical creatures would have gotten better. Have you ever noticed Hagrid has never docked points? Or given homework? Well, he would have taken points from Malfoy cuz he wouldn't have done his homework and all would be amazed.

No, Fawkes is not a big meany as some of you might have thought (_a-hem_ ALLISON!). He was simply upset because a long time ago he had made a rule in the order that whoever suggested a person for "membership" of the order had to go get the person himself and Fawkes had forgotten and he was the one who suggested Harry and the other members had reminded him of the rule he had made. He was just upset with himself for forgetting. You understand don't you?

Harry's motorcycle was the same one Sirius and Hagrid had. You know, the flying one?

Ron would have gotten keeper in quidditch. No, I don't know who would have been captain.

Here are some people in the order: Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall (spelling?), James Potter, Lily Potter, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, the four founders of Hogwarts and… um… oh, Fawkes, and Harry (obviously) but not really cuz of the whole find out the year before you get to be in the order thing. And I don't know who else (alright, I can't THINK of anyone else).

You know the feather that Harry thought was Fawkes' that he found after Fawkes visited his house? Well, it wasn't Fawkes', it was Harry's (yes that's important!). Sometime in the year, Harry's wand would've been broken, most likely by Wormtail or another of Voldemort's henchmen (that's a funny word, henchmen). Hey, what happened to Wormtail in the fifth book? I don't recall him being mentioned ever except for Snape's worst memory and that doesn't count. ANYWAY, since Hermione was learning how to make wands she would've taken the feather and gotten 9 and ½ inches of Holly wood and made Harry a new one and since it was Harry's feather, that wand would've worked even better than his old one and then he would've been able to battle Voldemort cuz with his old wand he couldn't battle Voldemort cuz of the cores both being from Fawkes and everything. How cool is that?

Ok. You are about to find out some of the reason's why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry (at least in my story). Ok. This might confuse some of you. Actually, it might confuse a lot of you. Ok, it probably will confuse a lot of you. Ok. Ok. Ok... breathe… heeh, hoow… heeeeeh, hoooooow… OK, OK, DON'T RUSH ME!!! Geez. I'm a'gettin' I'm a'getting'. Ok. Buckle your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, you're preparin' for a looooooooong ride.

"Get on with it!"

"Get on with it!"

"Get on with it!"

(that bit was for all you Monty Python fans out there – _a-hem_ ALLISON) 

Ok, I had written this down but then I came up with a new idea and wrote that down without deleting the first bit and it was really confusing so I decided to save you all a headache

and just write what I really mean. 

**Now, a loooooong time ago, Fawkes started the order of the ****Phoenix****. He chose 4 people to be the first members: His "owner" Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, who also happened to be the founders of Hogwarts. Fawkes also made a prediction or prophecy or whatever you want to call it that one of the heirs to the 4 original members would be the most powerful wizard in the world, but only by joining the order and with the order's help. **

Ok I'm gonna skip to the part of how you get to be in the order then come back to that part before this. Read the paragraph before this and then skip to the paragraph after the one below if you've had a hard enough time following me already. The two paragraphs that I'm talking about are in bold for your convenience. 

Now, when each person in the world is born (yes each and every one), Fawkes goes and tests the amount of power that they have. Well he doesn't go PHYSICALLY, just mentally. If they have a lot, then there's a "debate" sort of thing 5 or more years after. If someone in the Order likes how the "possibility" (person that might be in the order) is progressing, then that person (the person already in the order) nominates that person for membership and the Order decides if and when the person will get to be in the Order. Depending on what level of "a lot of power" the person has (oh come on, you know what I mean) – like if the minimum requirement is like 50 power and a guy has 55 power and another guy has 90 power, then the guy with 90 power gets to be accepted into the order at a younger age than the guy with 55 power (50 power would be A LOT of power because if it wasn't then everyone on the whole damn planet would be in the order). Well, Harry had a lot of power so he got in at a pretty young age. His dad got in at age 18 and his mum got in at age 19 and Sirius got in at age 21 right before Lily and James were killed. 

Now, back to the thing about the prophecy that Fawkes made. 

**Well, the Hufflepuff line and Ravenclaw line had both died out a long time ago, so only Slytherin and Gryffindor were left in the running. Well, when Voldy was tested, he had A LOT of power. So obviously, 5 or so years later, Salazar Slytherin nominated Voldy (no, they did not know he would become evil). Well, the order was shocked when he got into Slytherin at Hogwarts even though he was the heir of Slytherin because they knew about the whole thing where you're really the one choosing what house you're in and the Hat just tells everyone else what you want and no one in the order had ever been in Slytherin (Slytherin himself doesn't count). But, despite their shock, they still kept him in line to be in the order. Well, he was told he was gonna be in the order at age 16 during his sixth year at Hogwarts. That's when he turned really evil, what with the basilisk and everything. So, the order told him he had been "kicked out" of the order (but not really cuz he wasn't in the order yet). Well, somehow he found out about the whole founder' descendents being the most powerful wizard of all time and everything (don't ask me how cuz I don't know) and he was really power-hungry and knew he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin (duh) so he got really mad about being "kicked out". So, he tracked down the heirs of Gryffindor. Now, before I continue I would like to remind you that just because someone was an heir to one of the founders that doesn't mean he or she was THE HEIR in the prophecy. So, Voldy tracked down the heirs to Gryffindor and waited to find out which one of them was the most powerful one. Well, he didn't think it was James, so he didn't kill him just yet. And he didn't think it was Frank Longbottom (yes I have made Neville and Harry distant cousins), so he didn't kill him either (BIG mistake on his part!). Well, he found out that Harry was the guy in the prophecy and went to kill him, and we all know what happens next. Why did he want to kill him just for being the guy in the prophecy? Well, first of all, he was jealous. He hated being outdone by anybody. Two, he still wanted to be the most powerful wizard in the world and of all time but only without the order's help ("Who needs the stupid order anyway? I can do it by myself!") and with Harry there being the most powerful wizard of all time WITH the order's help, well, the thought of that just made him FURIOUS. And also, Fawkes also said that if the guy in the prophecy was killed before he could reach his full potential or greatness or whatever, the order would be destroyed. So Voldy also wanted to destroy the order. So, reasons for killing Harry:**

**1) ****Jealous**

**2) ****Wanted to be most powerful wizard of all time and if Harry was there, then he wouldn't be the most powerful wizard of all time cuz Harry would be.**

**3) ****Wanted to detroy the order cuz he was angry at the order ("How _dare they kick me out of the order! I'll show them!")_**

            Now! That wasn't too hard was it? Sorry about that. I'm sure that by writing this I've diminished the population of Advil, Tylenol, and all those other headache-relieving medicines out there by a considerable amount and I'm truly sorry about that.

            Let's see, is there anything else you need to know? Hmmmm… no, I don't _think there is. If there is, tell me in your review THAT YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE and I will write another chapter to answer all your questions. I loved all of you who reviewed for my fanfic at any point in time! (the nice ones, anyway)_

Anyways, LOVE YOU ALL!

Toodles,

Catgrl52 

And it's the… KITTY!!!

^·∙·^  – merow

P.S. Go and read my other story, Harry Potter and the Second War. I NEED IDEAS FOR A NEW TITLE!!!! HELP!!!


End file.
